desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Run
"Run" is the 59th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' The truth is out. The schoolboys are on the run. Each of their families is questioned. Their respective partners must hold up the fort back home, whilst they themselves must stick together in order to survive. Could this all fall apart before it even begins? 'Plot' 'Teaser' Rena is seen to be driving his car down the road with Josh beside him in the passenger seat, Ben and Joe are in the back. "This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, this is a bad idea..." Ben chants to himself, practically hyperventilating. "Will you please calm down?" Joe asks. "Calm?! You want me to be calm?! We're leaving town because of something I did! I just abandoned my wife!" Ben exclaims. "And your yelling won't make this situation any easier," Joe points out. "He's right," Josh says, "We have to remain calm." "Where are we even going?" Ben asks. "Away," Rena replies, keeping his eyes on the road. "You mean you don't know?" Ben takes this to mean. "Any suggestions?" Rena asks. "One," Ben says, his breathing returning to normal. Rena's car is next seen parked outside Jack Taylor's previous home, before he moved into a faraway caravan. "Won't people notice a car parked outside an abandoned home?" Josh wonders. "No," Ben assures him, "This is the kind of neighborhood where people don't ask questions." "How do we get in?" Rena wonders. Suddenly, Joe punches a fist through the weakened glass beside the door, opening it from the inside. "Well, that's one way..." Rena says, shrugging as the moss-covered door creaks open. "You cut yourself?" Ben asks. "A little," Joe admits, inspecting his hand. "Well, shall we go in? I don't wanna be out in the open much longer," Josh tells them, causing the four of them to be ushered inside by one another. The door is closed behind them and they make their way to the abandoned living room. Joe closes the moth-eaten curtains. "So what do we do now?" Ben asks. "What do you mean?" Joe asks in turn. "Well, what's the plan?" "Plan?" Rena asks, "This is the plan..." "What do ''you mean?" Ben asks, "You were acting so stupidly, I was led to believe there was a reason!" Ben exclaims. "Well, you would be wrong," Josh states, "We're just... running." "Running... great plan," Ben says sarcastically. "The only plan we've got," Joe points out. "What about Liz and the others? The people we care about? They're not gonna know where we are..." "Yes, they will," says Josh, "I told Dean that Liz and Katie know. He'll tell them. They may not be happy, but they'll know why we're gone." "Mary won't..." Rena says sadly. "And neither will our parents," Ben points out. "Anyone else rethinking this a little bit?" Rena wonders. "'A little bit'?" Ben questions. "How long do you think until the police know we're gone?" Joe wonders. "Soon," Josh says blankly. "Well, it's night..." Rena points out, "I suggest we sleep." "Sleep where?" Ben asks, taking a look around. "The floor will do," says Rena. The floor?!" Ben exclaims. "Ben, this really isn't time for your anal retentiveness. It won't be any help where we're going," Joe says, sitting down. "And where are we going exactly?" Ben asks, sitting down also. "Eventually? Far away," Josh responds. 'Act I' The sun rises as we overlook the town of Wiksteria, children walking towards the old building of Wiksteria High, and parents leaving the small town homes to go to their jobs. All before zooming onto the police station of Wiksteria, and then inside, to where Captain Marius is standing before his men, including Officer Greg Larkin. Captain Marius is standing in front a board where the evidence pictures are pinned up, as well pictures of the four schoolboys. He then glances at an officer. "I won't let you down, sir," the officer assures. The Captain nods and then points at the pictures of the four schoolboys. We pan around the room to see the disgust on the faces of the officers, except for Greg who doesn't look convinced. The room of officers are all taking notes. We cut to Lydia and Walter, holding Ana, sitting in their living room across from Lieutenant Richardson. "I don't know where he could be... he just got out of hospital," Lydia sobs. "I don't understand," Walter says, "You think that Ben had something to do with Fraser's disappearance?" "Actually, Fraser Gale has been found. We dug up his body this morning. And we have some pretty strong evidence that suggests Ben was responsible for the death," the Lieutenant explains. At this, Lydia continues to sob. "That doesn't make sense," Walter argues, "Ben is a good boy." "Mr and Mrs Ashdale, your son is in a lot of trouble, the best thing for Ben is to turn himself in before he gets hurt. If you have any idea where he would have gone to then you need to tell me," Richardson urges. "I have no idea," Walter replies. "Any summer homes? Relatives?" he asks. Walter shakes his head. "What about favourite spots?" the Lieutenant asks. At this, Walter and Lydia look at each other before Walter replies with regret, "I wouldn't know." Annie and Brian are sitting on the couch opposite a policeman who's taking notes. "No," Annie says, "We haven't seen Joe since... yesterday evening." "And you're sure about that?" the policeman asks, scribbling it down. "Quite," Annie replies, clearly not comfortable with an officer in her home. "You're aware that your son is in a lot of trouble?" asks the cop. "No," Annie says again, "Why exactly are you here?" "Your son has been accused of accessory to murder," the cop says, a smile forming in the corner of his mouth. Brian asks, "Whose?" to which the cop replies, "Fraser Gale." "The kid from the dinner party?" Brian asks. "You've invited Mr. Gale to a dinner party?" the cop asks, scribbling this down. "No, Joe did," Brian tells him. Annie kicks her fiancé in the ankle. "Where is Joe?" Annie asks, "Have you arrested him?" "If we had, miss, we wouldn't be here," the cop tells her. "What do you mean?" Annie asks. "We believe that your son and his friends... have run away in order to avoid capture." Annie's eyes widen, "What?" "I'll ask you again when you last saw him." "''Yesterday evening," Annie states firmly. "Where did you think your son was this morning?" the cop wonders. "I figured he'd gone to school early..." Annie replies. "Well he didn't show up. Your son is gone, Ms. Hadland. And that's all the confirmation we really need." Annie, now annoyed, asks the officer to leave, and the officer, taking a look around the house, says that it'd be his pleasure. Mary and Miguel are standing in the kitchen of the Belindro house. Mary watches as Miguel empties his remaining bottles of scotch down the kitchen sink. She smiles at him, "I'm so proud of you." "Well, I need to be in good shape for starting work on Monday," Miguel smiles, proudly. "Rena will be so pleased," Mary exclaims. Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Mary goes to answer it, passing through the living room where Rocky is curled-up sleeping. She opens the door to see Lieutenant Richardson standing, "Hello?" "This is the home of Renato Belindro, is that right?" he asks. Mary nods, "It is. Can I help you?" "I need to come in, Miss," Richardson says. We cut to Lieutenant Richardson sitting across from Miguel and Mary in the living room, coffee in their hands, and Rocky on the floor. "So Rena didn't come home last night?" the Lieutenant asks. "No. He stayed behind at a party... I assumed he just spent the night," she says. Lieutenant Richardson asks, "And that would be at the home of Benjamin Ashdale?" "That's right," Mary confirms. "What is this all about?" Miguel interrupts. Ignoring him, the Lieutenant continues, "Did your boyfriend know a Fraser Gale, miss?" Mary looks confused, "Fraser? Vaguely...they met at a dinner during the summer," she says. "When exactly was this dinner?" he asks, "How long before Fraser Gale's disappearance?" "A couple months before it," Mary shrugs, "Why?" "Did your boyfriend and Fraser have any kind of confrontation that night or anytime after?" he continues to ask. "No," Mary says, "They hardly saw each other after that." The Lieutenant nods, "What about you, miss? Did you know Fraser?" Mary looks reluctant before answering with a sigh, "We dated a little when I first moved here. It was nothing serious." Richardson nods at this and writes down some notes. "What is this?! Where is my son?!" Miguel demands. "Sir, please," Richardson dismisses. "Has something happened?" Mary asks, worried. The Lieutenant sighs, "I'm afraid your boyfriend is suspected of being an accomplice to the murder of Fraser Gale." "What?!" Mary exclaims. "That's ridiculous!" Miguel yells. "We uncovered the body this morning, he has been murdered. And someone, the person who told us of the location, has given us strong evidence that links your boyfriend to the crime scene. Including proof that he was there the night of the murder and that he helped bury the body," Lieutenant Richardson explains. Miguel looks down, and holds Mary's hand tight in comfort, as she looks as though she will throw up, she looks up and asks the Lieutenant, "Rena?" Joanna and Bob are seen sitting opposite Officer Greg Larkin. "You have no need to worry, your son and his friends are safe." "What do you mean?" asks Bob, "What's going on?" "Your son is being arrested for murder," Greg replies. "What?" Joanna asks, her eyes widening. "Someone sent in some pretty strong evidence suggesting that your son and three other boys are responsible for the disappearance and death of Fraser Gale. His body was found earlier this morning." "Oh, my God..." Joanna utters. "So where is he now?" Bob wonders. "I believe him to have evaded capture," Greg replies. "Meaning?" asks Bob. "Meaning he's on the run," Greg expands. "Oh, my God..." Joanna utters again, "Where is he?" "I don't know," Greg replies, "But I advised them to run... and they ran." "Wait, you're responsible for my son disobeying the law! You're meant to be a policeman, he could be in danger!" Joanna exclaims in worry. "I'm sure he is in no danger just as I am sure that he didn't kill anyone. Right now I'm working to trace the evidence to its source and find out who would have a motive to frame four schoolboys," Greg explains. "Thank you," Bob says after a pause. "My pleasure," Greg replies, "In the meantime, I'll try to ward the police away from your son's location... wherever he may be." "He could be... anywhere," Joanna says sadly. "I'm sorry, ma'am... but at this point he really had no other choice." 'Act II' We zoom in on Jack Taylor's old house, inside a tired looking Josh is sitting at the kitchen table. Rena walks in and comments, "You look awful." "I didn't get any sleep," Josh admits. "Me neither," Rena replies, "I was terrified that someone would knock on our door during the night, having found us." "Me too," Josh nods in agreement. Ben then enters the room, "This place is...this place is unbearable. There is mould on the ceiling. Paint coming off the walls. And I'm pretty sure I heard rats during the night. Why was I spared for this?" "Mhm, your father-in-law is one classy dude," Josh says. "We can't stay here," Ben tells them. "Well, if it's a price to pay for our freedom," Rena says. Ben interrupts, "Freedom? You mean being locked up in this cesspit?! I'd rather go to prison!" "We're not leaving!" Joe shouts from the doorway, having joined them some time ago without being noticed. He continues, "We need to wait until the heat has died down a little. Then we can move on. Don't you guys watch movies? Besides, this place isn't so bad. I can see us living here. No families or girls to hold us back. Just us guys. It could be fun. And this place may look a little run-down, but with some paint, we can make this place as strong and nice as new." Joe smiles and hits the wall of the kitchen with his fist, as if to demonstrate its strength. But suddenly everyone turns as the weak walls begins to crack, the crack continues spreading upwards until it hits the badly stabled beam of the ceiling, and the entire thin and mouldy plaster ceiling comes crashing down from above. The four boys stand as they are covered in small bits of old plaster and dust. They all turn to Joe who says, "Let's pack." Dean walks into an abandoned classroom with Liz and Katie at school. "What is it you wanna talk about?" Liz asks, "And where's Ben?" "Close the door," says Dean, taking a seat, and Katie obliges. The girls take a seat opposite him. "So what's this about?" Katie wonders. "Ben, Joe, Josh and Rena are on the run," Dean states. The girls' eyes widen. "What?!" they ask in unison. "Someone sent a tip to the police giving evidence that they murdered Fraser," Dean says calmly. "So Josh told you?" Katie asks, and Dean confirms this with a nod. "How do you know...?" Liz asks. "My cop friend told me. I warned them before it happened and I told them to get the heck out of dodge," Dean explains. "Hold up," says Liz, "You advised my husband to run and hide? Are you crazy?!" Liz exclaims. "Like it or not, it was their only option," Dean assures her. "That's not an option, that's nothing! They have no chance at a life now! They're fugitives!" Liz yells. "Better than a life in prison," states Dean. "They can make it through court, you and I both know that Fraser deserved to die," Liz points out. "But his parents would fight against them," Katie chimes in. Dean and Liz turn to her, "What?" they now both say. "That cop, Lyons, he was hired by the Gales to get dirt on the guys. I'd bet anything he's the one who sent in that evidence!" Katie tells them. "I should tell Greg," Dean notes to himself. "I can't believe this," Liz says, folding her arms, "My husband is on the run, we should be on our honeymoon right now!" A few tears fall down her face. Katie comfortingly pats her on the back, before suddenly gasping. "What? What is it?" Liz asks. "I'' helped bury Fraser! What exactly was in that evidence?" Katie wonders. "Um, some pictures, a letter, and some recordings," Dean lists off. "Recordings? What of?" Liz wonders. "Apparently someone bugged Joe's house," Dean tells them. "Lyons!" Katie exclaims, "When he questioned me and Joe, he wasn't really questioning us at all..." "He's been setting this up right from the start..." Liz utters. "I bet he didn't count on them running, though," Dean says, smiling to himself. "Or..." Liz comments, "He's hunting them right now." "Oh, God... this is the worst situation!" Katie yells, "And ''I'll be on those recordings! And those photographs!" "If you were in either, it can't be definitive, or else you would have been sought after too," Dean points out, and Liz says, "The photos were probably from the night they dug up and reburied the body." Katie gasps again. "Which you clearly didn't know about..." Liz utters. "They reburied the body without me?!" Katie exclaims. "Well I expect they thought you'd overreact," Liz suggests. "Look on the bright side," Dean tries, "At least this means you're not implicated." "But I am!" Katie says, "I'll be on those recordings! It won't take the cops long to put two and two together! As soon as they take me in for interrogation, I'll crack like an egg!" she squeaks. "No, you won't," Dean tells her, "Because we're going to do all we can to protect them." "Yes," Liz agrees. "And how are we gonna do that?" Katie wonders. "For starters," says Liz, "We can find that bug." The four schoolboys are driving on the freeway in Rena's car, they drive past a parked Sherriff's vehicle, just before coming to a set of traffic lights. The traffic lights switch to red, but Rena keeps driving through, causing the Sherriff to switch on his siren and go after them. Inside the car Rena wonders, "What does he want? Oh my god, they're onto us!" "Calm down," Ben says, "You just a ran a stop sign." "I did?" Rena asks. "Yes, you blind idiot, now pull over!" Joe snaps. "No, let's outrun them!" Josh suggests. "Don't be stupid, now pull over," Joe orders. Rena does so. "Everyone remain calm," Joe says. The Sherriff steps out his car and approaches the boys, "You know why I pulled you over?" "The stop sign. I'm sorry, officer," Rena replies. "License and registration," the Sherriff says. Rena goes to get it. "Hey, you guys look awful familiar," the Sherriff suddenly says. The four boys all begin to sweat, looking at each other. "We do?" Joe asks. The Sherriff nods, "Were you boys in the paper recently?" "FLOOR IT!" Joe suddenly shouts, causing Rena to slam his foot down on the accelerator. The Sherriff watches as the car goes speeding down the highway, then runs to his car, where he grabs his walkie-talkie and announces, "I need back-up!" "A bug in my home?" Annie Hadland asks Katie and Liz, who are at their doorstep. "Yes," Liz says, "We believe someone was trying to gather evidence on Joe and the boys." "Why would someone do that?" Annie wonders. "We don't know, but we need to look," Katie says. "Yes, yes, take as much time as you need," Annie tells them, and the two girls thank her as they make their way indoors. They enter the living room and begin searching it. As Katie looks along the mantel, Liz searches the under-shelf of the coffee table. She runs her hand along the bottom and comes across something. Liz pulls the small device from the bottom of the table and announces, "I've got it!" "Great!" Katie exclaims, approaching. "What do we do with it?" Liz wonders. At this, Katie takes it out of Liz's hand, drops it on the floor and stomps on it, jumping several times. "That should stop that bastard hearing anymore..." she states, annoyed. Liz mops up the little pieces with her hand. Katie is next seen walking into her home and sighing. Immediately, however, someone knocks on the door. Katie, startled, lets out a gasp before answering it to a policeman: Lieutenant Richardson. "Katie Vaala?" he asks. Katie takes a deep breath and puts her game face on, "Who wants to know?" she asks, her voice deeper than usual. "Lieutenant Richardson," the officer says, holding up a badge, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions regarding Fraser Gale's murder?" "Yes," Katie tells him. "Yes?" "Yes, I do mind. Can you leave please?" she asks. "You're on quite a few of those recordings, Miss Vaala. Are you sure you didn't know anything about—" Richardson tries. "Nope," says Katie, slamming the door in his face. She takes a few more deep breaths and makes her way through to the living room. Outside, Richardson sighs, annoyed, and walks away from her house. 'Act III' Rena's car is seen to still be speeding down the road away from the pursuing cop car, which has its siren on. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Ben exclaims inside, hyperventilating slightly. "Calm—" Joe tries. "Don't tell me to calm down! Look at what's happening! I have a chest wound, I should not be in this kind of stress!" Ben yells. "It's impossible to lose this guy! There's nothing but straight road up ahead!" Rena exclaims, driving fast. "We're gonna die," Ben utters. Joe's eyes roll. "But we're driving beside a forest," Josh points out. "So?" says Rena. "We're driving beside a forest!" Josh exclaims. "Yes, but I don't see what that's got to do with—Oh," Rena says to himself. "Hiking trail up ahead," Josh points out. Suddenly, Rena turns a sharp corner and finds himself driving down a footpath in the forest. He dodges many trees and eventually breaks abruptly in a clearing. He then looks in the rear view mirror and sees that the cops continue down the road. "Few," he says, sighing with relief, "We lost 'em. Good work, Josh." "I can't believe that just happened," Ben says. "Well get used to it," Joe tells him, opening the door and stepping out of the car. The other schoolboys do the same. "I am not getting used to that!" Ben exclaims, slamming the door. "Be careful," Rena tells him. "Oh yes, sorry if I dent your car. People might judge you when they see it on their televisions being filmed from a helicopter," Ben replies, annoyed. "That was close," Josh says, sighing. "You're telling me..." Rena says, catching his breath. "Close?! That was more than close! You're all being ridiculous!" Ben exclaims. "What does that mean?" Joe asks. "We can't do this! Look at what almost happened because a cop may have recognized us!" Ben points out. "What are you saying?" Joe wonders. "What I should have done months ago. I'm hiking back to Wiksteria and I'm turning myself in," Ben replies. "What?!" Joe, Rena and Josh ask in unison. "You heard me. They won't be able to arrest you guys as long as you're out here running, but... I so wish you'll do the right thing and come with me. I have to do this. It's not fair for me to escape for a crime I committed. It's not fair to leave Liz in the lurch," Ben lists off. "You'll be leaving her in the lurch if you go to jail for the rest of your life, too," says Rena. "I'm surprised you're not agreeing with me, what about Mary?!" Ben exclaims. "Mary can take care of herself! I will go back for her when this all blows over!" Rena assures them. "This is never going to blow over! I have to do this! We have to do this! I'm going back to Wiksteria and I'm turning myself in, and that's that. Anyone who wants to come with me, step forward now," Ben instructs. The three of them stare at him, and, eventually, Joe steps forward. Ben smiles, happy that his friend would make this sacrifice for him, but Joe then says, "When you're arrested, don't tell them anything about where we are." Ben frowns, "You can count on it." He then turns around and begins to walk away, however, as the others watch him, he moans in pain and falls to his knees. "Ben?" Josh utters. Ben looks at his chest and tears open his shirt, he sees that the stitches on his gunshot wound have burst and he is now bleeding from his chest. "Help..." Ben utters. "Ben!" Joe yells, and the three of them run to his aid. Inside Wiksteria Hospital, Hunter Lyons is lying on a hospital bed with his broken leg. Vitoria is sitting beside him when Eric walks in, "Hey there son, how you feeling?" Hunter looks up with a smile, and exclaims, "Daddy!" Eric walks over and embraces his son, kissing him on the head. Victoria smiles also, pleased at Eric's visit. "Where have you been, daddy?" Hunter asks, "Have you been catching more bad guys?" "Something like that. But I'm here now," Eric says. "I broke my leg," Hunter scowls. "I can see that," Eric chuckles, "But you've been a very brave boy. I'm very proud." "Mommy says that I can't cross the street on my own anymore," Hunter continues to scowl. "Well, that's silly, you're smart enough to know when you can cross the street," Eric comments. "So you're not mad that I didn't look both ways?" Hunter asks. "This isn't your fault, son. Someone was speeding down that road and didn't stop when you needed them to. They're the ones in the wrong here," Eric assures his son. "Will you catch them like you catch the other bad guys?" Hunter asks. Suddenly Eric notices Eloise at the other side of the window of the hospital room. He excuses himself from Hunter and Victoria, before entering the hallway. "What are you doing here?!" Eric exclaims, "I sent the evidence to the police. My work is over." "Not exactly. The boys have fled town," Eloise informs him. "And you want me to find them?" Eric asks. Eloise nods. Eric retorts, "I don't think so. I did this job because I saw a light at the end of it: me with my family. But now... those boys have seen me and..." Suddenly Thomas' voice interrupts, as he walks towards them from down the hallway, "What if I told you that I could switch that light back on?" Eric turns to him. Thomas continues, "I can pay for you and your family to leave the country, and start again. Enough money to live comfortably in a place of you choosing. You can be with your family again, a fresh start. Once you've found those boys, that is." Eric contemplates this. Thomas smiles, "You've come so far, Eric, don't let it all be for nothing. You can still have your family back. Just help us bring our son's killers to justice first." At this, Eric nods, and heads back into the recovery room. "I need to go now, son," he says, "I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you." "Eric!" Victoria exclaims. "I'm sorry, I need to go," he says, heading for the door. Hunter shouts after him, "Are you going to get the bad guys, daddy?" Eric looks at his son and nods, "Yes, son. I'm going to get them." Back in the woods, Joe is seen to have taken Ben's jacket off, now using it to apply pressure to the gunshot wound. "What do we do?!" Joe exclaims. "We need to keep pressure on the wound," says Josh. "I know that bit! I mean after!" Joe says. "You need... you need to stitch it up," Ben utters weakly; Rena suddenly opens the trunk of his car. "What with? How?" Joe wonders, a tear in his eyes. "With this," Rena says, rushing over with a needle and thread. "Where did you get that from?" Josh asks as Joe takes the needle and threads the thread through it. "It's Mary's; her sewing kit," Rena replies, "She was advised in rehab to take up a hobby. She tried sewing." Joe finishes threading the needle and removes the jacket, revealing Ben's bloody wound. "It's worse than I thought," Josh says, peering at it. "Don't... say that..." Ben utters, annoyed. "This is gonna hurt, okay?" Joe asks, his hands shaky. "What is that? A needle and thread? I'm a human, not a pair of jeans!" Ben exclaims as loud as he can. Rena grabs a large twig from behind him and shoves it in Ben's mouth, "Bite on this," he says, and Ben does so. With that, Joe pierces Ben's skin with the needle, causing him to bite very hard on the twig. Joe continues to stitch over the wound, wiping away the blood as he does so, and eventually, as Joe is putting the finishing touches on the now healed wound, Ben passes out from the pain. "Oh, no!" Josh exclaims, "Does he need mouth to mouth?" he asks, not waiting for an answer and immediately planting his lips on Ben's, breathing into his mouth. Rena pulls Josh off of his friend, "He does not need mouth to mouth," he says. "Can't he a little?" Josh asks. And Joe slaps Ben hard around the face, causing him to awake with a start. "You did it..." Ben utters. "What caused this?" Rea wonders. "Probably stress," says Joe, "He did just have an argument." "And get chased by the cops," Josh says. "His adrenaline must have been through the roof," Rena adds. "And his heartbeat," says Joe. "Thank you," Ben utters, "For saving me." "Any time," Joe assures him. "I saw Liz..." says Ben, "I must have... I felt her kissing me..." At this, Josh turns away awkwardly. The boys are all sitting together on the side of the road, the drama all over, and the sun beginning to set, putting an end to the long day. Ben is sitting recovering, silently. Joe then stands, "Right, let's all get back in the car and get going again." "No," Ben utters. "What?" Joe asks. Ben stands, "Nothing has changed. I'm still turning myself in." "Are you serious?" Josh asks. Ben nods, "Thank you so much guys, not only for this but for everything. For being the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for. I like to think that I've learned something from all of you. Joe, you were always there from me when I needed you. Rena, I wish I had your optimism and light-heart. And Josh, I've always admired your honesty and moxie. And I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you all. But once they arrest me, it'll all be over and you can come back to Wiksteria. But for now, l'Heet-rah-Ote." They three boys look at him puzzled and he explains with a smile, "It's how the Hebrew say goodbye, but it means 'until we see each other again', because they never say goodbye." "We can't let you do this," Rena says. "You can't stop me," Ben retorts, turning and heading down the road. The three boys stand sadly by the car and watch as their friend begins hiking off into the sunset. Flash to Rena, Josh and Joe packing up the car and leaving via the woods. Flash to Ben approaching the Wiksteria police station, having hiked there. He appears weak, clutching his new stitches. Still covered in his own blood, he collapses in the parking lot. Category:Season 5 Category:Episode